Chapter 1:Demons at the beach
The Dark Kidnapping The Dark Kidnapping is the first book of the Search for Light series. I want to get better and better to do that I need to know my mistakes,soI'd be happy to see your comments. 'Disclamer':I don't own the Shadowhunters Chronicles.Everything of this story is property of Cassandra Clare,except from the characters and every other thing that does not exist in her books.I am a dreamer who looks at the sky often. -Talk Page The Dark Kidnapping~Chapter 1:Demons at the beach Someone woke me up.The usual person. George. “Seriously, bro, you have to do this every morning? It’s summer!”I said. “That doesn’t mean you can sleep until..it’s 12:00 o’clock!” “Okay…”I said and got up. “Plus, we can’t wait for you to come for breakfast every day.” “So happy to have a nice triplet brother,I always wanted someone to wake me up.” “Very funny.C’mon,mum told me to make sure you don’t sleep again. And I want to go to the beach for wind-surfing!” I groaned and I dressed up.”Happy?” “Okay, Charles ,come down, now.”,my brother said. We got down.Everyone was down there:Mum, Dad, Margaret, Grace, Thomas and Sarah. “Welcome,welcome,sleepy head.”Thomas said. “Good morning,family.”I said and took a seat. “Your Dad and I will go on a trip to Alicante, today, we have a problem with wind-demons in Southern Greece.”Mum said. “And we’re gonna stay alone?”asked Thomas,happy. “No,and especially you,Tom,since you’re the little one.How many times will I have to say it?”Dad said. “And how many times will I have to say that I’m not THAT little! I am 14 yers old! Why George, Margaret and Charles fight demons?They’re only two years older.” “Your siblings have Marks,and you’re not old enough to have,too.” “I am 14!” “You’ll have to wait a year.”Grace said. “Uh.”he said and started eating a toest very violently.”I train every day,but No,my family can’t accept that I'm old enough.” “Let’s change the subject.”Grace said.”Who’s gonna come to stay with us while you’re in Idris?” “Uncle Robert.”Dad said. “My dad’s coming?I though he was in the Los Angeles Institute,to bring some seraph blades,since they have many and because someone destroyed the most we had.” “Sarah,you know that the magic-fire accident wasn’t my fault!”Thomas said. “Okay,but you could stop you “experiments” after that.” “My magic-fire arrows which never burn out and never break will be the most original weapon in the Shadowhunter history!”said Thomas,with a dreaming look. “Okay,okay,Tom.Can I go to the beach?Clara and Samuel are already there!”George said. “Well,Robert’s coming at afternoon and Thomas can’t stay alone with the others,he’ll burn the Institute,maybe the whole Athens,so you can go if you take him with you.”Dad said. “WHAT?”both George and Thomas said,the same moment. “I can’t take my little brother with me!” “I want to train today!” “George…”Mum said.She always could do that,making the things better.”Please…” “Okay…” “Uh…” “Let’s go,Tom.”said George and they left."Goodbye,Mum,Dad.And I want a seraph blade from Alicante!"they said and got out of the Institute. Ten minutes later, we were saying goodbye to our parents and then,they entered the Portal the warlock Nick Dim had created. “So,what are we gonna do?”Margaret asked. “I’m gonna read a book.”I said.I climbed the stairs and went up to my room.I grabbed Harry Potter and the Deathly Haloows ''and went to the library.I sat on a couch and started reading. “Hmm,''Harry Potter.”said Margaret,who had come to the library and sat near me. “Yeah.” “Cool,I guess I’ll draw today.”said Grace while entering the room,She sat on another couch. “So,which one?I mean character.”Margaret said. “What about…Ronald Weasly?” “Okay.Description?”asked Grace “Tall,ginger-haired,blue eyes.”I said. “Clothes?”Grace said. “Hmm….Black T-shirt,with the writing “Who’s the wizard?”,red jeans and white trainers.”Margaret said. “Oh,and make him saying: Where’s Hermione?”I said. ''' WIP''' Category:GreekArcher365